Odcinek 511
12 kwietnia 1989 13 listopada 1996 |reżyseria= Brak danych ze względu na krótkie napisy końcowe, w których pojawia się jedynie logo produkcji serialu |scenariusz= |producenci= |odcinki= 510. « 511. » 512. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W jednym z pokojów w rezydencji Forresterów, Brooke zastanawia się, czy Thorne jest na nią zły z powodu wieczoru, który mają spędzić we czworo, ale on przypomina, że chciał spędzić ten wieczór tylko w towarzystwie swojej żony. Logan zapewnia, że o tym nie wiedziała, ale chce, żeby Caroline ją polubiła i zależy jej na przyjaźni z nią. Kiedy dziewczyna przeprasza brata Ridge'a, Thorne ostrzega ją, by trzymała Caroline z daleka od niego. Tymczasem w korytarzu, Ridge wita Caroline, po czym oboje komplementują swój wygląd. Forrester wyjawia, że ma na sobie ubranie wybrane przez Brooke, które według niego, podoba się kobietom. Gdy Caroline pyta, czy dostanie "urodzinowego buziaka", Ridge składa na jej policzku pocałunek. Po chwili, Caroline odwzajemnia pocałunek, poddając się chwili namiętności, ale Ridge przerywa go. "Przestań udawać, że nic do mnie nie czujesz", mówi Caroline, ale Forrester przypomina jej, że jest ona mężatką, a Brooke spodziewa się dziecka. Caroline stwierdza, że skoro Ridge akceptuje ten stan rzeczy, ona nie ma nic do powiedzenia, a następnie odchodzi. W Santa Monica, Todd oznajmia Stephanie, że są świadkiem cudu, ale pani Forrester domaga się wyjaśnień. Jest pewna, że lekarz coś przed nią ukrywa, ale on zapewnia, że nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. Wściekła Stephanie wspomina słowa i zdania wypowiedziane przez Angelę i jest przekonana, że świadczy to o zdolności logicznego myślenia. Uważa, że miejsce jej córki jest w szpitalu, ale po chwili przygląda się Angeli, po czym zaczyna przypuszczać, że Todd stara się coś zataić, gdyż dziewczynie może tak naprawdę nic nie jest. Kobieta żąda od lekarza, by powiedział jej całą prawdę. "Ja odpowiem", przemawia ponownie Angela. Stephanie uświadamia sobie, że jej córka potrafi mówić, ale zastanawia się, dlaczego nie powiedziała jej o tym wcześniej. Angela wstaje z łóżka, po czym zapewnia, że chciała jej powiedzieć, lecz nie mogła. Stephanie uświadamia sobie, że dziewczyna nie była wcale chora, a następnie uznaje, że to nie może być jej córka. "Gdzie jest Angela? Gdzie jest moje dziecko?", pyta roztrzęsiona żona Erica. Todd przechodzi do odpowiedzi, po czym wspomina, jak 12 lat temu podczas wyjazdu Stephanie do Europy, doszło do tragicznego wypadku. "Zabrałem ją na spacer. Zatrzymałem się, by porozmawiać z sąsiadami. Moment nieuwagi sprawił, aby wózek zjechał w dół. Próbowałem go dogonić, daję słowo, ale mi się nie udało...", wspomina lekarz. Stephanie zapewnia go, że mu wybaczyła, a poza tym później Angela doszła do siebie. "Niestety nie", wyprowadza ją z błędu Powell, a następnie wspomina o swoim załamaniu i oczekiwaniu na telefon ze strony Stephanie. "Wiedziałem, że się załamiesz. Podziwiałem Cię przez wiele lat i nagle miałem Ci powiedzieć, że Twoja córka... nie żyje", słyszy z jego ust Stephanie, a następnie strudzona i pełna niedowierzania zasiada na łóżku. Todd wspomina, że pewnego wieczora siedział na ławce, gdy podeszła do niego pewna dziewczyna, która uciekła od swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. "Wtedy zauważyłem jej podobieństwo do Angeli. Wówczas przyszło mi do głowy, że dzięki operacji plastycznej, mogłaby być jeszcze bardziej do niej podobna. Kiedy zadzwoniłaś, powiedziałem Ci o wypadku, ale nie o śmierci Angeli. Powiedziałem Ci o konieczności przeprowadzenia operacji plastycznej. Wiem, że postąpiłem źle, ale po jakimś czasie uznałem, że prawda i tak wyjdzie na jaw. Jednak po wielu latach Twoich wizyt, Twojego oddania, nadziei i modlitw... Nie mogłem Ci powiedzieć, że Twoja córka umarła...", wyznaje rozżalony Todd, zapewniając, że jest mu przykro. "Mnie też jest przykro", mówi cichym głosem Stephanie i uprzedza lekarza, że nie powinien tego robić. Ma pretensje, że pozwolił, aby przez wiele lat opiekowała się dziewczyną, która nawet nie jest jej córką. Pełna złości pani Forrester ostrzega, że Todd i "Angela" odpowiedzą jej za to, po czym chwyta za słuchawkę telefonu, aby zadzwonić na policję. "Nie rób tego", prosi ją kobieta udająca jej córkę, a następnie zapewnia, że nigdy nie chciała skrzywdzić Stephanie. "Będę usatysfakcjonowana dopiero wtedy, kiedy oboje traficie za kratki za to, co zrobiliście mojej rodzinie", odpiera rozgoryczona Stephanie. "Angela" prosi ją, by porozmawiali o jej rodzinie i jest pewna, że Stephanie zmieni zdanie. Następnie oznajmia "matce", że przebywając w tym pokoju, usłyszała pewną historię na temat "rodziny, w której dorastała i którą pokochała jak własną". Stephanie policzkuje dziewczynę, uprzedzając, by nie śmiała w ten sposób mówić. Gdy następnie sięga po telefon, "Angela" daje do zrozumienia, że zna historię związaną z postrzeleniem przez Thorne'a jego brata i ostrzega, że jeśli sprawa się wyda, syn Stephanie mógłby trafić do więzienia na wiele lat. "Nadal chce pani zadzwonić na policję, pani Forrester?", pyta dziewczyna. Todd i Stephanie przyglądają się jej z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy "Angela" uśmiecha się triumfująco. W "Cafe Russe", Caroline, Thorne, Ridge i Brooke spotykają się na umówionym wieczorze. Logan jest zmieszana, gdy dowiaduje się, że Thorne miał zaplanowany wieczór z żoną w miejscowości Carmel. Caroline uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że sama o tym nie wiedziała w chwili, gdy Brooke złożyła jej swoją propozycję. Ridge proponuje toast, ale przerywa mu Thorne, chcąc go wznieść za zdrowie jego żony. Gdy wszyscy sięgają po szampana, Thorne i Caroline łączą się w namiętnym pocałunku. Logan stwierdza, że to piękny widok, po czym pyta Ridge'a, czy sądzi tak samo. On przytakuje, a następnie składa Caroline urodzinowe życzenia. "Oby Twoje życzenia spełniły się jeszcze w tym roku", mówi Forrester, a Caroline stwierdza, że to bardzo miłe. Następnie młoda Spencer proponuje mężowi taniec, by po chwili udać się z Thorne'em na parkiet. Ridge i Brooke uznają, że małżonkowie muszą być bardzo szczęśliwi. Niebawem, Ridge podchodzi do pary, by poprosić Caroline do tańca. Gdy Thorne udaje się zatańczyć z Brooke, jego brat zauważa, że Spencerówna przez cały dzień nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem i jest pewien, że przyjęła ona pewną pozę. Caroline zapewnia jednak, że niczego nie udaje i świetnie się bawi w towarzystwie swojego męża. Następnie dziękuje Ridge'owi za taniec i ponownie udaje się do Thorne'a. Kiedy Ridge wraca do tańca z Brooke, oboje z Caroline spoglądają na siebie. Gdy cała czwórka wraca do stolika, Caroline sprawdza prezenty, które dostała od zebranych. Dziękuje Brooke za kwiecistą chustkę, a po chwili przyjmuje prezent od męża, który wręcza jej medalion należący do jej zmarłej matki. Zaskoczona Caroline odkrywa, że w środku znajduje się zdjęcie Thorne'a, zaś on dodaje, że drugie wolne miejsce jest zarezerwowane dla ich potomka. "To najwspanialszy prezent jaki dostałam", stwierdza Spencerówna, po czym całuje męża. Kiedy Thorne zauważa, że został do otwarcia prezent od Ridge'a, Caroline proponuje, by otwarto go później, ponieważ jest zmęczona i chciałaby jechać do domu. Thorne spełnia jej prośbę, a po ich wyjściu, Logan nie może nadziwić się szczęściem pary. Ridge tymczasem wydaje się być zazdrosny. Przypisy Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511 Odcinek 0511